


Our clock is still ticking

by dn-rbiim (rbiim)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Afterlife, Blackmail, Consequences, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Second Chances, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Theres a city in the afterlife, What the Hell, a deal in exchange for silence, being sweet, liars, liars everywhere, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbiim/pseuds/dn-rbiim
Summary: "Light, I'll see you on the other side. Let us explore the world of nothingness together."Mu is a brand new world with everything they -hadn't- expected. The dead are alive and Soichiro thinks Kira has killed Light. A world of snow and a city that seems to resemble London throws them for a loop. What is the meaning of this?Will become explicit in the future.





	1. Weight in White

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! It is primarily free-flow and evolves however it likes. Comments and critiques are always, always welcome! Thank you always for so much for the encouragement and love!
> 
> The story follows the manga timeline (L is killed by Rem, and Light dies a miserable death), however, combines the rain scene (and death date) from the anime. The quote above is not actually said by L before his death in the manga timeline (as it comes from the novel adaptation where Light dies first), however, his feelings remain the same (see chapter 2)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dying in the warehouse, Light has awoken to what he believes is Mu.

...

"Light, I'll see you on the other side. Let us explore the world of nothingness together."

 ...

_"The way I feel about him is like a heartbeat – soft and persistent, underlying everything."_

_— Becky Albertalli_

 

...

...

…

What the world knew as ' _Kira_ ' was felled on January 28, 2013, in the evening.

The task force was grim... but the battle was won.

Light lay on the ground, clenching, _humiliated_ , **defeated.**

_"I don't want to die..."_

He struggled and screamed... but it was... futile.

The bloodied watch his father gave him continued to _tick...tick...tick..._

Soon after... Lightdisappeared from the world.

 

...

...

...

...

 

"..."

 

Light blinked. He was waking, groggily.

Darkness began to depart gently - the space around him matured into a pure white. His eyes slowly adjusted to the blissfully illuminated nothingness. Light surveyed his new surroundings. There was no warehouse, no walls, no people. Just an endless horizon of white. White. White. White.

... Didn't he just die? Light narrowed his eyes at his surroundings. The atmosphere was... peaceful. Light was at a loss for words.

Wasn't death supposed to mean he was gone...forever? Non-existent?

He rubbed his eyes once more, making sure he was seeing properly.

It felt like a mistake; if this was true "nothingness" no such luminescence should exist. Rather... The former ‘god of the new world’ imagined that it would have been very dark, very void, and _very **thoughtless**._

 

Yet, here he was. Thinking. _Breathing._ **Existing.** Suspended in air too.  
  
Light's feet weren't touching anything. He did notice he had shoes though. Weird. He pinched his arm sleeves, they were the same clothes he had died in. No blood, just bullet holes. Also weird.

 

"I think, therefore I am..." he spoke, quoting Descartes. 

 _Ryuk, you liar._ _Nothingness my ass._ Light shook his head. For what he had expected death to be... It was a lot less terrifying than he imagined would happen to him for 'selling his soul to a death god'.

There were no creepy dead people crawling up to him for vengeance, no bright red devil's with pitchforks ready to impale him... Nothing of the sort. Relieved he wasn't in Hell, Light exhaled. This wasn't too bad.

As much as L branded him evil (and yes, he thought about it)... obviously, whoever was in charge of 'existence' thought Light didn't deserve to rot in Hell or nothingness. However, this didn't seem like Heaven either.

"Pfft." Whatever the case was - he still existed, and that was good enough for Light.

"Hehe..."

  _"Hehehe..."_

  **"HAHAHAHAHAHA..."**

 

Fuck you, _Near_.And fuck you too, _Ryuuzaki._

 

Light? _'Evil'_ and yet he continues to exist.

Now, Light had come up with other explanations for why he was in the situation he was in, however,  the failed god of the new world was content to settle with the most ideal answer - he was blessed somehow, chosen by whoever was in charge. He has surpassed nothingness. He was a god.

Light continued laughing.

 

The greatest battle of the minds and morality of two men…

 **And they both died.** ****

_What a lot of good that did._

 

Light gradually stopped, wheezing for breath. He drooped. Non-existent or not...

 

He was **here.** Here... in... **whatever** this was.

 

‘Mu’

 

Light was gazing upon an endless white expanse beyond him. He would be so bored... Light sighed, his right hand covered his face as he grimaced. He couldn't lie to himself. This situation wasn't that great. What was there to do here??

 

Nothing. That's what.

 

His thoughts fell far and distant.

Light counted the times he outwit the greatest detective of the world in their game of cat and mouse. The damn bastard was utterly relentless in his attempt to capture Kira. As _annoying as it was..._ Light considered. The bastard had given him such a hard time - yet... it was unforgettable.

Light sighed. Despite all the trouble the world-renowned detective had given him: Light was begrudgingly fond of L. He would, and could _never_ … forget.

 His attention fogged, dimming: he let his eyelids shut gradually while he drifted... far... far away. To what he considered:   _‘the good old days’_.

 Sigh. He missed him. He admitted.

His ears adjusted to the eerie silence of the white bliss around him. Along with every other aspect of how plain everything was...

 

  _It’s no fun without you...L._

 

He laid like this, floating... till a voice disturbed his stupor.

 

 "...Light-kun."

 

 

This caused Light to jump. It was a much too familiar voice. _Years_ have passed(5 years, to be exact) since he’s heard that voice … but could it be? Light surveyed the pure white horizon as he did when he first arrived... yet, he found nothing new or of interest. It was the same as before: there was nothing here... nor anywhere.

Light suspected he was just dreaming too vividly. The man brushed the bangs of his hair backwards and furrowed his brows. Hallucinations were not a good sign... However, on the off-chance he wasn't dreaming... Light tried to test it out.

He tentatively called out as loud as he could, "Who's there?"  The sound traveled so fast as if whatever he was floating in wasn't _air_ at all. It shocked him.

There was no answer.

He pinched the crook of his nose, concerned at the growing possibility of impending insanity.  Perhaps this was Hell after all, and he would be stuck hallucinating for what was probably - eternity.

Light shook his head, and resumed his previous floating position.

 

Then, the voice murmured again, closer this time.

 

"...Light-kun."

 

It was louder too.

 His heart ached. What a terrible, torturous hallucination.

 

_But…_

 

_Was it?_

 

_Could it be?_

 

"...L?" Light called out once more.

 

 "Light-kun." The voice repeated.

 

Light inhaled. It was  _not_ a hallucination.

 

 Out of the pure white… something was...floating. It was coming closer.

Dark raven hair bounced on top of pale skin. Perceptive, dark-circled eyes bore through his bangs. The man smiled as he approached closer.

 

Light gasped.

 

He was _not_ dreaming. Light clung to that hope, clung to that dream, to that wish.

 

 

   _Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it is it wants. The way it stops and starts._

_— Edgar Allan Poe_

 

 

At the corner of his eyes, there... _he saw…_ one single unforgettable pallid figure, thumb decorating his lips.

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

**_“L.”_**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried


	2. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are they? Light struggles with his own feelings. A dark mass watches.

...

_“There are so many things that I want so badly to tell you but I just can't.” ― Nina LaCour, Hold Still_

_..._

...

...

 

 

**_“L?”_ **

 

The dead detective approached Light steadily.

 

Light hesitated… it was strange, alien almost. To see the man he had murdered through a death god… alive and walking once again. His face contorted with concern and surprise. 

 

 _What the hell?_ Light couldn't help but question the other man's presence.

 

It wasn't the fact that the great detective was so vividly gliding his way that disturbed him. No. What disturbed Light was that he remembered every nitty-gritty precise detail of the man to be able to determine that L was exactly as how he was when he had died in his arms 5 _years_ ago…

To have so much of his genius brainpower storing this information... Light felt mildly disgusted at himself. Ryuuzaki... or rather, ' _L'_...  should've been insignificant. Yet... Light regarded L in such high respects that any time he spent with the man, he was thoroughly engrossed - unable to think about anything else _but_ L. 

   
"Surprised?" L smiled deviously.

 

 

Light took a deep breath, holding back a  bitter growl. It was him and his ludicrous successors that ended Light's reign. What did he want from him now? They were both dead. Was he here to gloat his failure? 

 

Despite Light's suspicions, L did not look hostile, nor vengeful... merely _curious_.

 

"Of course." Light innocently raised a brow, "How could I not be?"

 

 

L chuckled, " I'm just here to see my dear  _'friend'_ , is that so wrong?"

 

A sharp pinch assailed his chest. His face contorted (only slightly) at the mention of Light being his 'friend' even after he had murdered him. L continued to behave innocently, almost allowing Light to believe he wasn't lying. Light didn't believe it one bit. How could he?

 

 

"Whatever happened in life doesn't change that Light-kun." L tilted his head, discerning Light's reactions. The detective's eyes traveled across Light's body. Light sorely did not miss the violation of his privacy (or rather, what felt like it.)

The detective's eyes fixated on the bullet holes in Light's clothing. Light merely crossed his arms.

  

"...you should be angry. What are you planning, Ryuuzaki?"

 

L chuckled. "Surely, that's not all you have to say to me..."

 

 "I don't know what you're talking about." The murderer replied.

 

"Hmm, I do enjoy these mind-games with you Light-kun, there's always something or other you're hiding.... like that laugh I just heard. I must say, it's absolutely befitting of a megalomaniac... It lead me straight to you. Died so soon? You look so young still." The ghoul-looking detective floated closer. Light openly scowled.

 

"Sorry, you're not getting any information out of me, L. More importantly, why are you here? You didn't use the death note secretly while I wasn't looking did you? Otherwise, how are you even in the same space as me?"

 

L chuckled again. It was getting on Light's nerves, "If you're not willing to share information with me... why would I share information with you? Oh wait, even better..... What makes you think I would tell _you_ , even if I _did_? Game on, Light-kun."

 

Light scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. Additionally, if you don't seem to recall:  _I won_."

 

"Hmmm…. Did you _now...?_   Care to answer as why Light-kun is  **here** then, and not... _reigning supreme_?"

 

Light was so close to punching the intolerable detective. He didn't. He said nothing.

 

"For someone who played _god._.. I would have expected better..." L seemed to enjoy egging him on.

 

 

Why did he _ever_ in his right mind think fondly of this man, again?  An error on his part. Light vowed to never again fall to such folly. "More importantly, you **lost,** because I managed to kill you without even touching the death note. You're just trying to get under my skin because you're a sore loser."

 

"Hmm, you mean the same kind of 'sore loser'  **you** are? I see you're resorting to the 'who lost first' argument now... does the 'god of the new world' know where we are by any chance? Surely someone with such high authority in the world must know.... but wait, didn't Light-kun just ask me that question?" L made a little teehee noise.

 

L's lips curled ever wider seeing the pure 'murder' written all over Light's face. It took every fiber in his being not to punch the man straight on the nose. Light's fists clenched gingerly.

 

"We are in Mu. I know that much."

 

L stepped gently forward, then abruptly inched closer. The speed in which  L was suddenly was in his face would have startled anyone. Not Light. He returned the piercing observing eyes, with his own impenetrable molten glare.

 

“Continue,” L smiled.

 

You want to play at this again? Alright. _So be it._ **Game on.**

 

Light elegantly adjusted his posture. "...I’ll assume you’ve already memorized… the human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. Technically, as a death god told me, the human shall go to ‘ _Mu’_ for using the death note. In terms of definition it means _nothingness_ and I would assume I would have become nonexistent. But here I am. And here..." He motioned to L with a little antagonism, "... **you** are. _That's_ what I don't understand. Why are **_you_ ** here if we are in ‘Mu’? I highly doubt you used the death note before you died."

 

L floated above him with a smile. "Indeed."

 

Light huffed, waiting for a reply.

 

"...Yes, indeed…. _however_ , Light-kun. That is **_incorrect_** **.** I find it... fascinating that despite this self-destroying definition of ‘ _Mu’_ you have... you still accepted the aforementioned consequences."

 

"Hmph, you'll  never understand. It was for the good of the _world._ Sacrifices _had_ to be made."

 

L gave him a mysterious smile. Shivers ran down Light's spine. He quietly muttered, "Martyr Complex." Just loud enough so that Light could hear.

 

Light punched him finally, and L kicked him back (obviously). The failed god hissed angrily, but the satisfying, resounding crack from his knuckles connecting with L's face balanced the pain he had received back. They both stumbled backwards before resuming a tolerable standing distance apart. L rubbed his nose and continued his explanation bitterly.

 

"...nothingness _could_ be described as a definition of _Mu_ , but that is not as relevant as it could be... _Mu_ means **'not applicable'**. The answer is not as binary as 'yes' and 'no', 'heaven' or 'hell', 'nothing' or 'something'." L shuffled closer towards Light once more, taunting Light to interrupt him. Light hesitated, but didn't react. No way would he let L get that satisfaction "...Un-ask the question' is what it says. We are not in heaven, hell, nor nothingness, we are in _something else_ entirely.”

 

Infuriatingly, L boldly drew even closer than before.

 

Light swatted the detective out of his face. “L, _please._ Be _serious._ ”

 

"No need to be so serious, Light-kun." L chuckled.

"I must say I can't help but get carried away when I am in your presence Light-kun... I... too, first speculated that this was going to be a vast expanse of pure white only to myself... It's been far too long and well...." The detective deliberated, looking at the failed god in front of him.

 

 " _Spit it out, L."_

 

There was a pregnant pause before L decided it was appropriate.

 "...Light." L dropped the honorific the Light's surprise. "I'm sincerely glad to have found _you_."

 Raven tresses brushed against auburn as L drew closer to Light.

 

 _What?_ Light had a hard time grasping what L had meant. He hadn't predicted the conversation to take such a turn. To hear _such a line_ from his rival, enemy, and _victim_.

 

.. _.L was... glad?_ Of all people... L should've been the angriest...

 

Light had frozen stiffly, deliberating his next response.

 

L continued to observe him closely. Wishing all of this would go away, Light closed his eyes. He opened his mouth in order to say something, but closed them again - at a loss for words.

 

 

The silence reigned for another few minutes (or what felt like a few minutes).

 

 _"...Light.”_ The detective called out.

“ I'm glad that of _all_ people I could have met... I was able to find **_you._ ** " He repeated.

 

The failed god’s eyes dilated, unable to stay shut in order to verify L’s revelation. That familiar pinch of guilt attacked him once again. A knot formed on his vocal chords.

 

_…_

_…_

_…_

 

" _I-_ "... Light's voice festered, as if suddenly someone had thrown acid down his throat. He choked instead. Perfect auburn hair fell upon his face, obscuring his own expression. He grit his teeth in silence.

 

L must just be saying this to toy with him. With his feelings. How? How was he doing this? Why did he have such feelings in the first place. They were getting in the way of a witty comeback, and Light felt utterly helpless as his own emotions drowned his usually dominant logical half.

 

 _Lies again..._ he hissed.

_How dare he…_

  _I'll show him…_

  _This is the perfect time to manipulate him._

  _This is when I take advantage of thi-_

 

The rival detective halted his thoughts with a single clear timbre voice.

 " **Light. Shut the fuck up**. **I can _hear_ you _thinking._** "

The detective possessively ran his hand through Light's auburn tresses, cementing a different kind of feeling altogether in Light's mind. Light gaped, floored by what just came out of L's mouth. Noticing this, L added an explanation.

"Don't ruin the moment...Frankly, I prefer you shut your mouth for just one second, as… I'm sure your pretty little lips want nothing more than to say a believable lie. We're dead. Just let me have this."

 

Light continued to be stunned, eyes wide.

 

"...I'm sure you may think I'm lying to you..." he mused. "But, that's quite all right... "

 

 

Without warning, the detective tucked his chin on top of the man he was sure he had offended. Light gulped.

 

"None of that matters..." he drawled. "I've been wanting to say something for a while now... but I missed my chance. I'm not going to miss it again. He who strikes first, wins. You are... how to say... a first for me."

 

Light reminded L of a quote he once read... he chuckled inwardly, but wasn't able to say it to Light's face.

 

_You are imperfect, permanently and inevitably flawed. And you are beautiful. — Amy Bloom_

 

He took another look at livid, motionless man underneath him. _Are you that stunned? Surely you should have noticed at least some of what I've felt.. if not back..._ L quietly chewed his fingernail in reverie. A meek Light has appeared, what a rare sight. The detective sighed, wondering why he was so fatally attracted to this particular beautiful and brilliant serial killer. He would most likely be the end of him, not just the first time, but every time.

 

 

Light was  _terrifyingly_ restrained. After much waiting, It worried L.

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"...Light?" He checked.

 

"..."

 

"Light."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

" _Light_ , are you alright?"

 

Light stiffened.

 

The detective frowned and tilted the face of the younger genii upwards. Light struggled; refusing face him. Hands and wrists tangled in the air while L attempted to disarm the former serial killer. Light met every challenge with his own, palms walloping against the perceived attack.

 

"L, _don't!_ " he muttered angrily.

 

_..Oh?_

 L's lips curled. A reaction.

 

The detective managed to wrangle purchase, and entwined his finger against the younger man's own. The younger man's voice hitched at the surprising intimate hold the detective went for.

L held Light in his hands with determination. The murderer gasped. Molten amber brown eyes met obsidian with a thousand furtive questions. L caught his gaze and held it there.

 " _Light_ , I'm going to repeat this: I can _hear_ you thinking. Spit it out."

 

The murderer trembled, confused.

He began to say something, lips mouthing agonized words…

 

 _'...but'_ Light closed his mouth again, his vocal chords didn't seem to want to cooperate. 

 

“...”

 

Another pregnant pause. Light tried harder.

 

"...I _killed_ you." An exasperated voice cracked into the Mu. Light's eyes met L's for another infernally long second, before they fell to his feet.

 

"... "

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"...Yes, you did." L admitted.

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

Light looked distressed, then muttered begrudgingly, "I am ‘ _Kira’_."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"...so I have gathered." L drawled bluntly.

 

Light growled angrily, startling the older detective.  "...THEN _WHY?_ When I've..." He hissed, "I've..."

"...I've..." Light's voice croaked and then expired once more. His lips began mouthing something inaudibly. He shook his head un-decidedly.

 

“Light, spit it out.”

 

The failed god grit his teeth one last time, before relenting to the pressure.

 

"Damnit, L!" He shouted hoarsely,

 

 _'...I've missed you.'_ Light couldn't bear to ever say such embarrassing words out loud. He hoped L could lip read. 

 

_…_

 

L could indeed lip read. The detective dragged a long breath, senses awake more than ever. He caught Light's words exactly as he mentioned them and sought out any more clues within the other man. Light refused to betray any other clues. That was all he would allow L to get. He continued to grit his teeth in silence.

Moved by this, L tenderly returned the words in his own voice, "I've missed you too." Light's ears flushed red.

They stayed in this position for what time seemed to deem inappropriately long.

Neither moved... until L shifted and adjusted himself to locked his gaze to the largest serial killer he had ever had the opportunity to gaze upon.

 

...Those brilliant amber eyes that met him, tentatively, meekly.

 

How such an innocent looking face had the gall to fervently kill so many in the name of justice... was so intriguing, even at this very moment.

With a stroke of his pen, he killed.

Obsidian eyes shimmered, operating in his ever growing intrigue. It was filled with a warmth that Light had never expected to see him exude.

 Their expressions conversed a thousand words neither dared to speak.

Their eyes fought, melted, and then spoke again in what was _nothing_ but _something_ at the same time.

They stayed like this until L broke the silence - his grip tightening.

 

**_"...Light, let us explore the world of nothingness together."_ **

 

Light huffed angrily. Seemingly disapproving of doing such an activity together with the relentless detective.

 

L chuckled. "Alright, alright. If you turn any redder, you might turn into a strawberry. Let me say something more familiar instead."

 

His husky voice murmured witty remarks about Light's inconsistency. He continued sweet nothings consisting of embarrassing but accurate observations of Light's flaws. Whatever else L deemed to say seemed to appease Light.

The murderer hummed, basking in the comforting sassy familiarity.

They stayed like this... for a little while longer.

 

_"Nothing in the world is permanent, and we're foolish when we ask anything to last, but surely we're still more foolish not to take delight in it while we have it." - W. Somerset Maugham_

 

…

 

…

 

Far in the distance from the two currently muttering genii, something... darkened menacingly.

Immediately alert, the detective and murder fixated their perceptive eyes... to something amiss.

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g a y


	3. Dark Mass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light takes the initiative to investigate Mu. A dark mass allures them away from whatever gay bubble they were in.

_..._

_“_ _Our biggest regrets are not for the things we have done but for the things we haven't done”_

_― Chad Michael Murray_

_..._

_..._

…

 

…

…

A dark embryo lingered in the distance. It had appeared without warning and far too close for comfort. It concerned Light, and by L's reaction: him too. The dark mass seemed unstable, bulbous tendrils slipping and swirling erratically. It pulsed once, then pulsed twice, with each pulsation... it expanded - as if whatever sphere it was in was too small to hold it. It reeked of instability. A threat? Most likely.

Immediately, all trace of whatever there was between the two genii was promptly discarded. Both prodigy dropped all personal matters and directed their intellect towards the anomaly. They were wary.

Light spoke first, "...What _is_ **that**?" The man bounced his attention between dark embryo and the detective next to him. Light hoped L had a definitive answer. Something along the lines of 'simply a decoration'.

However, L’s answer was at best: unsatisfying - he murmured a flat “Hmm.” Paranoia egged Light on.

"I don’t know how to feel about this...." The failed god muttered.

L peered back at Light: scrutinizing the nervous energy the man had manifested. On excuse of habit, the detective chewed his thumbnail gingerly. A trickle of sweat could be observed underneath Light's bangs. L supposed this was the first time Light had seen the dark mass in front of them.

“Light, tell me, what do you suppose that is?” 

Light tucked his chin on top of his fingers, engaging in deep thought.

“First, I need more data. During the time you have existed here... have you ever observed this... event occurring before? How much time have you spent here?”

“...It's happened before. I don't know the exact time span, but I have been here far longer than I would like to admit." L confessed.

“What? Then I should be asking the questions!” Light exclaimed incredulously. "What do you know? Do you know anything at all? What has happened before?"

L blinked, unfazed. “...I’ve never been around it long enough to know. Admittedly, I’ve avoided it. This one however..... I can say has appeared much closer than all the ones I've ever observed.”

“Huh... L, **the** great **'L'** \- just walked the other way?”

“...Yes. For lack of information and protection. There is something to be said for unwarranted risks Light. I don't know what it is, therefore it is safe to assume I don't know what it will do to me. Does it take my soul? Is that where nothingness truly lies? Or is it something else entirely? Regardless of the 'what if's' I deduce my unnatural avoidance of it has helped me reconnect with you. I've never seen anyone else in this place. Or more accurately, I've seen silhouettes of people, only for them to disappear not soon after.”

L sighed. There were no security systems, no Watari, no protective building, no task force, _nothing_ . Absolutely _nothing._ Nowhere to run or hide, just a vast expanse of... white.

"...I suppose we will have to uncover it eventually...But admittedly, I'm not entirely sure I want to find out." L announced.

"Don't be ridiculous L. Avoiding it any longer will do neither of us any good. If you've been stuck here for 5 years, it's safe to say nothing else will happen unless we do approach it. We _have_ to find out, and better sooner than later. I'm not about to spend eternity in this goddamn place without anything else to do. Besides, you have me now. You'll be fine" Light meant to say 'you have another genius here'... but somehow he felt it came out wrong.

L chuckled. He knew what Light meant, but couldn't help think that it was cute. Light Yagami had the pride the size of Jupiter... and despite all the heinous acts of crime he committed with the death note… above all he was _kind._ Even in the act murder, he did it to save others. Light Yagami was not one to just sit back and observe if something was happening. He would be there. And if he had the power, _he_ would change it. He would make it _better._

 

"You're just bored." L shook his head, seeing through the white lie.

 

"I'm surprised _you're_ not. You've been here way longer than I have." Light was aghast, how could he stand such a long time doing nothing? Light would have rotted away within days, not to mention years.

 

"Oh, I'd say it was worth the wait...." L murmured to himself. Light didn't catch it.

“Excuse me? Did you say something? Why are you staring at me like that?” Light asked skeptically.

“Nothing, just appreciating you.” L stated brazenly.

Light reddened slightly on the tip of his ears.

“I hope I didn’t offend you.” L continued.

“No such thing, L. I’m just surprised that’s all. More importantly, we should see what we can do about this.”

“Of course. _You_ first. ”

 

L gestured towards it with one pale hand. 

 

"I'm on it." Light began to glide towards it, only looking back to check if L was following. He raised a questioning brow as he visually recorded the oddity of the man behind him.

The renowned detective looked like he came straight out of a cheesy Halloween horror house... some pale ghoul floating overhead people on top of a flying chair. Except, there was no chair. Just creepy abyssal obsidians inappropriately called eyes.

A tiny smirk curled on his lips, before he focused his attention back onto the dark entity. Light deduced Mu probably followed a different set of rules than the world of the living did. He wasn't sure of the exact rules, so here he was... finding out.

What disturbed him, however, wasn’t how it stood out against the background and was so obviously meant to be ‘different’... no…. It was the fact that he _swore_ he heard screaming and whispers coming from it. He shuddered inside. Was there a possibility of dying again after you've died? What rules did Mu operate on? Was it something that sucked everything in like a black hole… or was it something that contained something compressed… like a ticking time bomb?

Light was genuinely nervous.

L didn’t help.

"...I don't believe thing is _tame_ , Light."

The darkness thrummed in increased agitation, as if sensing the presence of the approaching genii… anticipating them. It pulsated faster.

"How do you know it even _has_ a thought process? Or actions even? Maybe it's just a blob of darkness." He tried to counter, mostly for himself.

"Light... it's not hard to imagine that the thing might just swallow you if you come too close. It has the appearance of a _black hole._ Why do you think I avoided it in the first place? What if _that_ is the nothingness we’re going to be sucked into?"

"Relax, I'll keep a safe distance."

L widened his eyes in disbelief, "Whatever distance you think is safe, multiply it by 2."

"I know what I'm doing, _trust me._ "

“Hmm, trusting you got me _murdered._ ”

Light scoffed, “It’s _different_ this time, you’re not working _agains_ t me. We’re in this _together._ ”

“...Reassuring to know that if I ever go against you, you’d be lying through your teeth and saying _the same exact thing._ ”

“Yes, but that should be expected, don’t you think? As much as you act all high and mighty, I know you’re _as much_ or _even more_ of a liar than _I am_.”

“Touche.” L smiled.

Light allowed himself to be genuinely pleased with this admission. _Finally._ On the same level.

Deciding he was close enough to observe the specimen in front of them, Light stopped about 10 paces away from the angry mass.

L stopped about 5 paces further away than Light. He scratched his foot. He was still wary.

Light took a moment to peer into it; ascertaining its contents before stating his thoughts on it. He had been unsure of how he felt, thinking it could’ve possibly been dangerous but now… Light was fascinated.

"It... looks like... the view of the universe...", the failed god observed, "I have to admit, it looks... _beautiful.._."

Within the pitch black pulsating mass, bright dots twinkled, sparkling. Gasses of all sorts of colors pulsated gently around respective solar systems. It throbbed rhythmically, like a heartbeat. It was calming.

The detective didn't agree. Its beauty was what made it dangerous. Like a venus fly trap: waiting for it’s pretty to come close enough. Perhaps that’s why he felt there was something wrong with it. The black contrasted so strongly with the white, and it was the only thing around for forever, of course people would be attracted to it. He scratched his foot some more, unable to smile at it’s beauty.

"Light, what purpose do you think it serves here?"

"Hmm, could it be some sort of landmark? Judging from its appearance, it feels like it was meant to be here..."

“Yes, I’ve come to the same conclusion… it was placed here on purpose, which is why I have avoided it all this time.”

“Ah, you think it’s dangerous and is some sort of lure.”

“Correct.”

“I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

“Bold decision.”

The two genii stole a glance at the other, nodding in agreement.

The failed god stepped closer and waved its hand towards the darkness.

“Just hope it doesn’t get us killed.” L added.

“We’re in this together, if this goes south...we’ll go down together.” Light repeated.

L tentatively grabbed onto Light’s sleeve, while Light used his free arm to wave at the throbbing view of the universe. He hoped not. Not when it felt like everything was just starting to be better between the two...

"...hello." Light tried.

…

…

The pulsating stopped.

The two genii held their breath. L’s eyes widened, troubled by the reaction.

"Light, it’s going to-"

**It exploded.**

The pure white dissolved, disappearing all together along with detective and failed god… into the good night.

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to the dark side


	4. Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two fight for survival. Light saves L and L saves Light.

_..._

_"We will swim together or sink together.” - Trevor Manuel _

_..._

 

...

“We’re in this together, if this goes south...we’ll go down together.” Light repeated.

...

...

…

_“Besides, as long as we're handcuffed together, you and I share the same fate. If I die, so will you”_ _\- L Lawliet_

...

...

...

L awoke to the skin-tickling sensation of bubbles escaping from underneath him.

Unlike the weightless feeling of before in the place of white, he felt laborious. He was sinking and he knew it. He blinked - liquids swirled across his body. The inky water frothed as the man motioned his limbs. Yes, he was _definitely_ underwater. L sloshed against a wave that took him deeper. As he continued to submerge deeper into the water, a feeling of dread washed over him.

He was alone.

His ears pressurized under the increased depth. L tried to swim upwards, but his body wasn't used to the exertion. He had spent too much time in the weightless white. Air escaped him fervently as he chased the far away surface -it was getting farther away. L sank.

A jet stream twirled him playfully. Kicking uselessly, L found it hard to locate proper directions.The frigid temperature of the water continued to slow both his body and mind. This was troublesome.

He was going to die again…

His strength waned and he surrendered to his fate.

_Light..._

The thick sound of water surrounded him like a gentle caress.

Not long after, any conscious thought was swiftly robbed from him.

…

…

…

…

Light's vision distorted as he bounced between breaking the surface of the water and being pulled underwater. He spluttered. A storm murderously attempted to join the two genii together in the watery grave below. He was low on air and needed to surface. Light yelped as a large wave bulldozed him back under.

 

Tearing into the cold air above, he fought to stay afloat. Light noticed cold pellets battering him from above - the rain was merciless. The sky was misty and full of grey. His lashes weighed heavily from the droplets clinging to them.

He spent time both cursing and praying Mu would at least lend him something to hold onto: a log, vine, anything. Mu remained dispassionate to his plea. Light decided he would place Mu into the same category as Ryuk was: ultimately, unhelpful. It was no different than from back then, Light would find his own way out. Resolute to his continued survival, Light fought viciously against the weather. He wasn't about to die again. It was too fucking soon.

 

Light surveyed the graying horizon for a glimpse of mopped black hair.  He saw nothing. The sky continued to fog and mist - obscuring his vision. Light called out for L, staying as best he could to stay afloat. Nobody answered him. Only the storm.

The storm sung thunder and rain like a siren, drawing him to surrender to the depths below. _Sink. Drown. Succumb._ It sang enticingly.

Furrowing his eyebrows, the genii tried to keep focus. L must be underwater, where else could he be? The failed god inhaled, then dove unfazed into the cold torrents.

The storm hissed in disapproval. It knew L wasn’t that far off from him: he was further down, about the depth of an average competitive swimming pool. The cold water was surprisingly bare - unriddled by any kind of life or debris: it was crystal clear. The surface of the water glowed only barely; there was no sun above to penetrate deep below. It was dark underneath, save a few dim rays. Below the waters, L swirled like a rag doll, slave to the deluge.

Light noticed him immediately. Just like in the white, L stood out against the dark waters too. L's pale skin was almost luminescent against the dim backdrop. Light swam deeper, catching up to his body. Air escaped from L's open lips at no one's will.

Oh no you don't. Don't you _dare_. Light kicked harder against the waves, coming an arms length away from the other man.

The time between L’s death and Light's own was miserable. Light was unusually lonely. Until that point, he hadn’t known that he could even  _be_ lonely. L was the only one that instigated such silly emotions within him.

He grasped L’s white sweater with a vengeance and drudged it closer to him. L was heavier than he had expected. It was difficult to drag him towards the surface. The onslaught of currents were unforgiving. Air escaped forcefully from his gritted teeth - he was pushing his muscles to the limit.

Oh no you don't. _Not this time._

Breaking once more against the chilly water surface Light gasped for all the air he could muster. He got a mouthful of salty rain. After confirming L too had access to the surface, Light surveyed the horizon once more for land. He started for it. L dragged on lifelessly in Light’s grasp.

Only **_I_** get to claim your life. Don't you _dare_. Light repeated this like a mantra.

 

It worried Light that L was looking terribly pasty, even more pallid than he usually was. All color seemed to have drained from him and he looked a little blue. Sometimes, Light would drown himself just so that he could hold the lifeless detective higher above the water of an incoming wave. His muscles ached and screamed, exhausting all of his energy to get to shore. It wasn’t that much farther, but his body trembled uncontrollably, close to giving up.

 

Soon, the embankment came into better view. He could see the waves crashing against the brim, exploding against dark rocks. Light clawed angrily upon them.  _Shore._ Light roared triumphantly as he tore further inwards; dredging both his own body and L on to land. He was victorious. However, his muscles continued to shake from the strain. 

Dragging the unconscious detective away from the incoming waves, they fell upon snow. Light's knees felt the crunch of frosting water. They pursued further inland - the floor turned into slush beneath them. A chilling wind caused the failed god to quiver uncontrollably. He took a moment just to bury his face unto L’s chest, catching his breath. His body burned. Everything hurt. Light let out an exasperated whine. Shuddering at the cutting chill.

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm._

He liberated himself from the feeling of helplessness and took another careful intake of air, before turning to inspect the body underneath him.

L wasn’t breathing.

Light promptly sent two fists to pound his chest rhythmically while forcing air into the detective's throat. Diligently, the younger genii performed what CPR he best could.  _Breathe. Please. Breath._ He begged. He swallowed the knot in his throat, refusing to break down. What if he was too late? A surge of panic rushed to overtake him. He continued the CPR for what felt like an eternity.

_L._ _Wake up!_

Tears trickled down his cheeks, livid at the thought of him being _alone_ in this cold nowhere. He heaved angrily, frustrated. Adrenaline continued to run through his blood and he felt nothing except the arduous pounding of his own heart.  _Please._ He begged again, aimlessly. _Please just give me this._ He exhaled into L's lips, and continued trying to pump the water out of him for the better of another minute.

...Finally, the detective coughed; sputtering water out of his lungs. Light could hear him choke. He cried in relief at the sound of the detective's fractured breathing.

“L!!”

Huge waves of comfort soothed his aching body. The detective jerked and wheezed, curling over sideways to spit the rest of the water clogging his lungs out of him. Light’s trembling body shivered with L’s as they embraced. L continued to gasp for air painfully. Light had tucked his head into L’s shoulder once again - soon, L followed suit.

"You’re alive! Thank god." Light’s grip tightened.

The detective continued to cough into Light's shoulders. His face contorted in pain. "...I'm laying in your arms, dying. Doesn't it remind you of something?" The detective forcefully tried to chuckle, referring to the other time the detective had died in Light’s arms. It turned into a wheeze instead. Their wet bodies mussed together.

"Oh shut up L, you missed me." The failed god spat back.

"Yes, I do miss the feeling of dying in your arms _._ " L intoned with amusement.

Light scoffed, the detective had bounced back so quickly. He pat L's back steadily, hoping the rest of the water was out of his system.

“...I suppose I was correct to avoid the dark abomination. I probably wouldn't have made it.” L shook his head, his raven hair sopping wet.

"Look on the bright side, we’re not stuck in pure white nothingness anymore." Light mused. Rivulets of frigid water trailed down his hair and cheeks. He looked atrocious, but both genii smiled looking at the other.

Then, the detective's eyes widened almost comically, "Honestly _Light-kun_ ... If you put your mind to it, there are lot of creative things you can do in such a space, rather than this... c _old and wet hell_."

Light noticed the use of the suffix again, probably just to patronize him. He observed that L had enough energy now to observe their surroundings. He raised his brow at the comment.  _Creative things huh…_ Light could only imagine what L meant by that. He supposed L didn't survive in the white for 5 long years for nothing.

Light found himself in another round of violent shuddering from the cold and aching muscles, so he steered the conversation back into their survival. " _Speaking_ of this cold and wet hell, we need to find shelter or some sort or we may freeze to death."

They both shuddered in each other’s arms as the rain continued to drizzle on them. The two genii gravely nodded in agreement and achingly got up from the salty crunched snow they were sitting on.

"May? You mean: 95% chance we probably will. S _aaaave_ me oh god of the new world. I'm at your mercy." L derided softly. Light supported the detective by lacing his arms underneath his armpits, and proceeded to walk away from the beach landing.

"Oh you admit what I could’ve been then? You can count on me _ooooh_ great detective. As a show of my benevolence."

“As benevolent a mass murdering dead god could be, _sure._ ”

The two genii chuckled warmly at each other. The important thing was: they were both alive this time. Light knew L couldn't help but poke at Light's notorious _'god complex'._ He scoffed and shook his head. They continued small derisive banters like this while shuffling their weary bodies through the snow.

 

Every time they stepped, there was a audibly pleasing _crunch_ underneath their feet. Light noticed L wasn’t pleased at aforementioned _crunch_ at all. He chuckled, _that’s what you get for not wearing shoes, L._

Ahead of the snow immediately in front of them - there appeared what could be identified as a fancy glasshouse. He could see it connected to another structure behind it, it was larger than they could immediately foresee. Light quickened his pace. His teeth chattered, and hope laced his emotions. The failed god wanted nothing more than to find shelter and focus on what was ahead of them. He was so sore, and so tired. L was heavy, and Light’s eyes were starting to close involuntarily. The desperate younger genii transitioned into nearly a sprint, causing L to fumble more than once.

 

L had begun to notice the younger genii’s heightened desperation. “Light, are you okay? I could do the rest of the walking.”

“...of course. I’m _fine_. It’s nothing. Just keep moving.” Light pressed.

L furrowed his eyebrows. Light refused to _not_ be okay. It wasn’t like him to be helpless. Light didn’t enjoy the feeling, and would never admit it.

L detested the cold snow underneath his naked feet, but he was getting worried. He believed he could take it from here. L _knew_ Light had strained himself pulling them both out of the water, and he was much more exhausted than he claimed to be. Instantly, L was proven correct.

Light’s knee buckled underneath him. He gasped, trying to keep it upright - this only made it shudder viciously before giving in. Light lurched forward into the snow along with L. They slammed against crunchy wet snow. It wasn’t fluffy.

“Light!”

The failed god grimaced painfully, unable to get up.

“Light!” The detective repeated.

He groaned, wishing L would shut up. Everything was painful enough. Light could only grit his teeth, enduring it. L, deciding enough was enough, wormed his way out from underneath him. He tugged Light’s arm and dragged him up with more strength than Light had expected from the scrawny body. The detective tossed Light’s arm across his own shoulders, effectively switching their positions.

“We’re nearly there. Hold on Light.”

Light leaned onto him weakly.

L began proceeding forward, continuing their path towards the looming glass house. He hoped it was warm in there, because they were both exhausted. The detective’s feet protested the extra weight he was now putting on them. He fervently hoped his toes wouldn’t fall off from the frostbite. They continued further for another full minute, before the door to the glass house slowly... creaked _open_.

L’s held his breath, eyes widening.

There, where the door had just opened...  was a very familiar elderly gentleman, and a matching black suit and spectacles. One that the detective thought he would never see again. The elderly gentleman waved for them to hurry up inside. He held the door open for them as the two genii rushed inside the shelter.

" **L** , it is good to see you again, I see you've brought Light with you."

The detective’s eyes started to glass, unable to hide his emotions at seeing his father figure alive and well. He smiled. “It has been _far_ too long, **Wammy**.”

The door to the glasshouse closed once more, shutting out the hellish cold they had just survived.

 

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently read in L: Wammy’s and L: one day that L refers to Watari as Wammy, instead of what I expected: Quillish. So here you go! If you haven’t read to two aforementioned manga, I definitely recommend it because they’re official extra stories to the manga describing L’s life before the Kira case, and his childhood.


	5. Glass House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari takes care of the new arrivals. Soichiro is called over. Light and L make a deal.

_..._

_“Everyone has a thousand wishes before a tragedy, but just one afterward.” ― Fredrik Backman, Beartown_

_..._

...

“It has been far too long, **Wammy.** ”

The door to the glasshouse closed once more, shutting out the hellish cold they had just survived.

…

…

…

Once inside, L promptly laid Light unto the nearest soft surface: an elegant antique sofa. Light collapsed on it eagerly.

“I had thought I would never see you again, Wammy. I’m glad to have been proven wrong. If it isn’t too much, we are in great need of warmth, possibly nutrition, and new clothes.” L murmured.

The elderly man had an unreadable expression when he stole another glance at Light. “Of course, I will be back shortly.” The elderly man bowed, and swiftly headed to another door that lead further into the house. He paused before turning the knob, peering back at L, “There is a fireplace in the next room, I suggest you come with me.” He seemed to want to say something else, but L deduced Quillish Wammy felt it was more appropriate for another time.

 

L chuckled.  _I’m glad to see you too’ would have sufficed, Wammy._ He mused. Mu was certainly not turning out to be... what he had expected. There was something else he couldn’t put a finger on. Pushing the thought away, the detective picked up Light once more. He gently pat his cheek, hoping Light would wake up. “Light, we’re safe now. Don’t pass out on me.”

Light didn’t respond. He was out cold.

 

L raised a brow. It was unusual for the Light to let his guard down like this... he must've been truly exhausted. The couch started to darken, getting soaked by the lake water dripping off of the unconscious man. Every now and then he quivered, but still didn't awake. L hummed. Hypothermia would be problematic - L had no clue as to whether medical equipment would exist in Mu. L was quivering too.

Deciding it was wiser to go where Watari suggested; the detective hauled Light into his arms: bridal style. "Wake up, princess." L called out again. Light stirred only a little - mumbling something he had a hard time making out. Unconsciously, Light leaned his weight upon L - head tucking into his shoulder. He was so innocent slumbering... L mused. Then, acknowledging Light wasn't going to wake up anytime soon; L used his toes to shove the door open - swiftly moving himself and Light into the room with the fireplace. The failed god was dumped on top of a plush bear rug near the fireplace. Light groaned, curling up into the dense, warm fur. The detective shook his head. Silly man.

L proceeded to undress Light's bullet ridden jacket, placing it near the fireplace. He took a moment to ponder the events of Light's death once more. He didn't get capital punishment... he was shot. By who? The detective pulled his knees up and relished the nearby warmth, lost in thought.

 

A minute later, Watari rolled a large, four-wheeled mechanism with tubes coming out from all over it  into the room, “I will be connecting you both up unto this machine. It will warm you up internally.”

“Thank you, Wammy, as prepared as always. Though more so than usual…” L eyed the medical machine behind him. “Tell me, is this a common occurrence?”

“As a matter of fact, L, it is as common as daily life. I’ve come to experience all sorts come out of the Mother Lake the past 5 years. I’m surprised you didn't arrive sooner. It made me hope you survived the attack...” The elderly man trailed off.

L’s hand waved flippantly, “Oh I died shortly after you did. Wammy, pray tell me more. What sorts of people? Where are we?”

“Ah, I had quite the help coming out of the lake actually. Rem pulled me out almost immediately as I fell in. I count myself fortunate, as I wouldn't be so sure I would have made it out by myself. As for what this place is… I can only say that I know only those that have died can arrive here. You will have to visit the city to find out more.” Watari hooked Light up to the machine, while L did so for himself. Warm fluids coursed throughout their body pleasantly.

“Rem… the death god? She is here?” L found that surprising. He took his time to ponder the equality in death.

“Quite. She stays in this outhouse, I suspect she is waiting for Misa.” Watari proceeded to lay fluffy blankets on the two new arrivals.

“I see… Is there anyone else I should be notified about?”

“As a matter of fact… Soichiro Yagami arrived not too long ago. Does the fact that Light Yagami is here as well mean that he is not Kira?”

“Not at all - he is for sure Kira. Light has admitted the fact to me more than once, I should say.”

Watari chuckled, “Before or after you died?”

L smiled, “Both times. Besides the point, is Yagami-san here in the outhouse as well or is he in the city you mentioned?”

“He is here. Should I inform him his son has arrived?”

L appraised the thought, “Does he know?”

“He does not. Rather, he is as adamant as always that Light is innocent. He mentioned something along the lines of trading half his life for the eyes and confirming he could see Lights numbers.”

“Interesting…. A surprising turn of events. I’ll have to catch up on what has happened after my death later. Call him over if you would please, Wammy. I would like to see something for myself.”

“Of course.” Watari left the room.

L shook his head and mused at Light, “Have you ever in your life told the truth, Light? I hope you can hear me, because I’ll give you your small warning before your father arrives.” L jabbed the man next to him gently on the ribs.

Light grumbled groggily. “You won’t let me rest for even a second will you? What have you tied me to this time?” Light was still dazed, trying to make sense of their new surroundings.

“Light, have you heard anything I've said?”

“Frankly, L, no. What were you talking about? All I heard was that somebody else was in here… Why?” Light narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“That would be Watari. He is calling your father over now. I'm sure you would like to see him.”

Light froze. “My...father is here? I… of course.” He hesitated, going deep into thought.

L took that as an admission of fault,”I’m not surprised you don’t want to meet him… after all… I’m sure you still haven't told him the truth.”

Light allowed himself to look genuinely shocked. “Are you doing this as revenge?”

The detective chuckled; giving slight pause as he proposed a trade, “that, or you could give me something in exchange for my silence…”

Light shook his head, “Hah. I knew you weren't as honorable as you claimed you were.”

“Whoever said that? Honestly, Light. I have never once claimed I was honorable.”

“You screamed justice at me! You said I was evil!”

“Oh? Still holding a grudge on that are you? I figured you liked these kinds of games...”

 

Light peered at L’s obsidian eyes, trying to find an answer in his reactions. The raven-haired man chuckled and gave nothing away except amusement. Light fought an incoming migraine and massaged his temples.

"You're right, for a second there I had forgotten you were the type of person who only 'did the world a favor' for fun. You've never admitted it, but I bet you only did detective work because it was fun. That's why you only took on cases that interest you...."

“Now, however did you figure that out?” L concluded mischievously.

Light couldn't help but smirk, "You're a terrible human being."

“Oh, I would never argue that." The detective then turned to face Light more seriously, "...However, it is besides the point. Light, you need to hurry with your decision -  I'm not sure how much longer it will take Yagami-san to enter the room. So, do we have a deal?”

Light narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what the deal entailed. He supposed it wasn't beyond L to recruit criminals into his arsenal… but for what? Especially in this new place?

“Details.” Light demanded.

“No time - Look, Light, I hear the doorknob turning and voices. Yes or no?” The detective comically cupped his ear in his hands.

Light internally screamed. He wasn't ready to face his father. He recognized that voice, along with Watari’s immediately. Even if he did admit to his father he was Kira all along… Light feared his father's disappointment would have been so heavy, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot him dead on the spot. It wasn't that Soichiro was the kind of person who wouldn't try to understand… but the vivid memory of it had given Light such a lasting impression… it was hard for him to let go of the fear. The fear that his father didn't want him anymore.

“Fine!” Light hissed under his breath.

 

The door opened almost immediately after. Light had to wonder if L had calculated everything.

“Light!” Soichiro Yagami came strolling into the room, eyes wide and worried.

“Dad.” He weakly replied back. Light inhaled deeply before his father embraced him in a tight hug.

“Son. I’m so glad to see you, I’m so sorry to have left Sachiko, Sayu and you all alone. You must tell me everything that’s happened after my death. Are they alright? Did Kira finally get to you too? I'm so sorry, Light. If only I could've fought longer with you all. I’m so sorry you got caught up in everything.”

His father continued to send profuse apologies about his early death and how Light could have possibly avoided death had he pursued a different career path. That he honestly hoped they would have won in the end… that he could imagine a world with Kira no more. How he dreaded what the world would have become now that the tyrant Kira reigned ever stronger. What it meant that Light had died so early in the fight against him. Most of it were assumptions of what happened, but every story his father had concocted only served to render Light ever more livid.

Light stuck in parental embrace was able to observe that L had gotten up from their position on the rug and whispered something to Watari. Presumably their deal.

Every second his father went on, it took Light every fiber of his control to keep to not break into a bundle of nerves. He had never expected to have to explain to his father… he had ensured his father would never know.

The time it took his father to ramble, the genius was able to create a new alibi for his death.Light swallowed a knot in his throat as he prepared his incoming speech.

“Dad, I’m sorry too. I got too eager, I really wanted to avenge you… and Ryuuzaki, and everyone else that had died… We got pretty close, and we were finally working together with Near. After we saved Sayu from that man…” Light gave a few believable pauses and pained expressions (it wasn’t too hard).

He told a story about how Near’s assistant made a replica of another death note and were going to use it to capture Kira. How they got as far as cornering him to a warehouse… but one of Kira’s followers had unexpectedly snuck up on them. How he had the eyes, and another sheet of the death note hidden away.

“I tried to save everyone else and shot him before he wrote anyone else’s name… but before I was too late and he wrote the rest of my name in blood. I don't know what happened next. I don't even know if we even tracked the right person… I'm so sorry dad.. I thought we were so close.”

He tried to keep it as brief and close to the original as possible. It ended up a mouthful still. The grip Soichiro Yagami had on his son only became tighter. Light tried not to grimace. It was endearing…however, the lying son had much more complicated feelings than that.

L pitched in soon after, “We all tried our best, he just bested the best that’s all. Though it will always require further investigation... It’s no longer something we have to worry about Yagami-san. Other than obtaining scraps of information from more dead; which I suspect you would enjoy no such thing… there is no longer anything we can do. Let us focus on the present.”

“...You’re right, L. Of course. Of course, you are.” Soichiro Yagami gave his son one last tight hug before letting go and facing the rest of the room, “Welcome to...well… this place.” He mentioned vaguely.

Light smiled gingerly at the support. L had ulterior motives of course, but Light would think a way out of that one soon enough. He always did. He was just glad it was over and behind them. Now he had to catch up on what ‘this place’ actually was. What did he miss while he was passed out?

“I’m still planning to wait here for Sachiko to arrive… “ His father admitted. Light deduced there was some form of housing for those still in wait for other loved ones to die, “But, I promise, after you have everything settled for you in the city, I’ll come and visit.”

“...the city?” Light asked.

“Yes, the city, Light.” His father gave Watari a quick glance, before Watari nodded. “Watari and I will guide you there, and you’ll see for yourself.”

His eyes widened, “What do you do there?”

  
  
“I can’t say too much… but you’ll be given a choice. It’s nothing to be worried about, Son. I’ll be there watching you. I’ll say this much though: it reminds me of a court of law. ” His father smiled at him. “Oh, and you can decide to stay here for a while longer... if you’re waiting for someone in particular.”

His father raised a brow at Light, implying Light was waiting for… Misa. Light held a cringe. No, he definitely was not. He shook his head, “Not at all dad, I’m ready to move on. Misa can too.”

This surprised Soichiro, but he didn’t question it. He supposed they weren't as committed yet as say he and Sachiko were. The older man considered that the girl was probably young and could still move on with someone else. Misa was unlikely to be caught up as a victim of Kira. He nodded, satisfied with the brief explanation.

“After me.” Watari held the door towards another room, and guided everyone in. “The city isn’t too far. We will arrive within 10 minutes of walking, approximately.”

L gave Light a quick mischievous glance, before proceeding through the door, mouthing ‘don’t forget our deal’.

Light smiled, now manufacturing a dozen counter plans he would unleash if L took the deal too far. Rather, Light pulled forward within an inch of the detective’s ear and whispered.

_“I’m counting on it.”_

 

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to this death note AMV called 'look at what you made me do' and it's actually a lot better than I expected it to me. It's set on repeat for me now. Shhhhh. It's good I swear.
> 
> I'm new to AO3, so let me know if my formatting feels weird or anything! Please leave a comment if there's anything confusing or you want clarified! I also really appreciate critiques and all. I hope my writing wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Origins of a Zealous Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and Soichiro have a tense argument due to Rem's appearance, asking about Misa. L spices up the deal.

 

...

_“Have you ever hoped for something? And held out for it against all the odds? Until everything you did was ridiculous? ” ― Ali Shaw, The Girl With Glass Feet_

…

…

…

 

     Light felt the tendrils of excitement course through his spine as he pressured L to regret his decision to blackmail him. Regardless of however they felt about each other, Light didn’t appreciate having something held over him. He would turn the tables around and L would bitterly regret ever trying. If there was anyone who was going to be blackmailing anyone ever: it would be Light.

     L didn’t visibly react to Light’s statement - he merely smudged his thumb to his lips as usual. The group blandly followed Watari through the door. Soichiro noticed a strange exchange between the two men; however, chocked it up to the two genii being up to their usual insufferable shenanigans again. All the time he had spent in the Kira task force wasn’t for nothing - he achieved an almost zen-like patience. He rubbed his temples trying to prevent an oncoming migraine from the flashback.

     They had arrived into a medium-sized hallway: red carpet lined the floor and intricate carvings decorated the wooden beams above them. There were rows and rows of doors, spaced mildly apart… almost like an apartment. The hallway opened up into a larger space with a high ceiling - the ceiling consisted of glass supported by dark beams. It reminded them of the exterior glasshouse they had seen on the forefront of the structure. A second loft floor was visible from where the group stood, it connected to a few rooms and balconies.

     Rem could be seen on the second floor, leaning upon the wooden railing. She waved.

     Watari smiled and waved back. Light curiously noted the welcoming interaction. It was strange to see the death god who had written ‘Quillish Wammy’ into her own notebook being so amicable with the older gentleman. Light could see L sneak a glance at Light, before returning his gaze upwards to where the death god that slew him stood.

     “Light.” Rem started, “I didn’t expect you to arrive here so soon.”

     Light was more surprised than she was, “Rem. I didn’t know death gods arrived in the same place as humans. Did you know about this?”

     “No, the secrets of death are known only by the King of Death. It was a well guarded secret, I hadn’t expected it either.” Rem’s gaze intensified on Light, she wanted to ask about Misa.

     However, before the conversation could progress further L decided to interrupt, “Rem, you are the death god that wrote my name, is that correct?”

     “That is correct.” Rem turned her gaze to the detective. Her cat eyes narrowed in suspicion, “You have right to be angry, but I do not regret killing you, and never will - L Lawliet. I did it to protect Misa.” L grimaced at the mention of his full name. Light inwardly cheered Rem on.

     “I harbor no ill will, Rem. I was merely curious. I heard you saved Wammy from the… ‘Motherlake’ as he has called it, and I am forever grateful.”

     Watari and Rem exchanged a look, before she nodded accepting the thanks. She resumed her conversation with Light after giving Watari an OK sign. Light felt a little weird about the interaction, but brushed it off. “Light, I would like to know what has happened to Misa. Is she alright as you have promised?”

     Soichiro seemed taken aback, “Misa was the second Kira after all! Ryuuzaki, you were right all along! Son, what is this promise you made with her? Are you the first Kira?”

     It was Light’s turn to grimace. L may have promised his silence, and by extension Watari’s… however, he didn’t know if Rem would keep her mouth shut. Thankfully, the newfound friendship between Watari and Rem worked in his favor. Watari made a very discreet motion for silence towards Rem. Seeing the index finger hovering over the older gentleman’s mouth, she took the hint.

     “I don’t know.” Now, that sounded like the Rem Light remembered. “Do not blame Misa, Soichiro Yagami, it was I that dropped the death note on her on purpose. It is mine to blame.” Rem looked at Light for help continuing her story, Light happily obliged.

     “I’m sorry dad… I suspected Misa might have been the second Kira, but by the time I knew… she had lost her memories of it! I wanted to protect her dad… I’m sure you’d understand… It wasn’t her fault.. I needed to take care of her. Rem promised to never let Misa have another death note in order for her safety… please forgive me dad… I didn’t mean to keep it a secret… Even if she was put in jail… it wouldn’t have been fair. She’s didn’t remember anything.” Light lied through his teeth. L seemed to think this was funny, he could tell, even when the detective didn’t make a single facial twitch. It aggravated him.

     “Son…” His father grappled for words. He wanted to say many things. His disappointment, his understanding, his anger. “I understand why you did it… However, that wasn’t for you to decide… you could have at least revealed the situation… Perhaps then… Ryuuzaki.. No, L Lawliet was it? Watari and so many others wouldn’t have died. We could have figured so many things out, if only you let the law work it’s end. Son… I am disappointed in you.”

     Light’s hand formed a fist, clutching nothing. He angrily looked at the carpeted floor, distraught. His father’s disappointment was hard to swallow, but he had avoided a landmine. He needed to keep it together. Light took a steady breath and made ready for a performance.

     He turned around to face his father, eyes glowing with a hint of sadness. Regretful doe eyes were turned on full force as he connected his gaze with his father’s aged, disappointed one. “Dad, I’m so sorry… please… forgive me.” Light’s lips trembled slightly, and tears glistened on his face, “I’m so sorry…” He repeated. Light deviously let his face turn towards the floor, letting his crocodile tears trickle down his cheeks by gravity. “I’m so sorry dad, I’m so sorry… please forgive me… I really wanted to protect her! I didn’t believe the law would protect her! Ryuuzaki promised a death sentence! I couldn’t let her die like that! Dad! Please understand me! I really am sorry!” He cried out, voice cracking just ever so slightly.

     His father struggled to come to terms with this. L fidgeted at the slight jab Light had inserted in there just for him. Rem and Watari watched on, every now and then exchanging glances.

     “Son I-” Soichiro started.

     “Yagami-san.” L interrupted quickly, hoping to diffuse the situation, “We all have regrets about what could have happened, I understand your feelings on the matter. However, I believe it is in our best interests to move on as Rem and Wammy have. I would hate to see your and Light-kun’s relationship deteriorate because of something we can no longer do anything about. I know how much this case meant to you, your family and Light-kun as well. Let us focus on the future: the city, and our relationships.”

     “I.. You’re right. Of course you are, L. Thank you.” Light’s father turned towards him and took him in embrace once more, “Let us focus on the future Light, I… know I have a lot of feelings about the matter… but Light, you will always be my son, and you have always made me proud. Let us put the matter behind us. I love you, son. I… forgive you.”

     Light replied, slowly, surprised by the sudden contact. “...I love you too, dad.” He embraced him back, “Thank you… for forgiving me.” The lies were suffocating, but he didn’t want to hurt his father. He had meant it when he said that he would put an end to Kira if anything happened to him… but by the time it did, Light was in far too deep. He genuinely grimaced, and wiped his own tears on his sleeve.

     Watari broke the insufferable embrace by suggesting, “Would you like to delay going to the city? We could stay here for a while longer if you would like…”

     Light wiped the rest of his tears away and resumed a straight face, “No, as L said, I want to focus on the future. The sooner we move on, the better. Lead us to the city please… Watari, or should I say Mr. Quillish Wammy?” The faster he got away from his father, the better. As easy as it was for Light to act his way out of anything, it wasn’t as if he enjoyed doing it to his father.

     “Quillish is fine, Light.” Watari gave a cordial smile. “Let us be on our way.”

     “Of course.” Soichiro too gathered his wits and brushed his ruffled shirt back down.

     Watari started walking again, and the group started proceeding forward to two large doors that lead to what seemed like the more official entrance to the outhouse.

     Rem called out once more before they exited through the doors, “Light, you haven't answered my question!”

     Light shouted back at her reassuringly, “Misa should be fine! Up to my death, she lived happily as my fiance in a comfy apartment! I don’t think she’ll be implicated in any way after my death, nobody knows! I kept my promise.”

     Rem nodded solemnly, satisfied with his answer. She was glad her sacrifice wasn’t for nothing, “Thank you, Light. Good luck.”

     Watari threw jackets on the group, and forced L to wear boots (to his disdain). They hadn’t gotten a chance to change, but their clothes had sufficiently dried from being close to the fireplace. Watari explained that they would get a chance to buy new clothes after they got papers sorted out. They exited the doors into the snowy landscape once more, in gear this time. It had stopped raining, and the fog began to thin, revealing a red moon in the distance. It was however, oddly, not dark.

     Soichiro strode forward, leading the way along with Watari. The two older gentlemen began to chatter with each other as their boots crunched in the snow. Like nothing in the world was odd about the sky or the moon or anything else for that matter.

     Light and L followed along behind them. The two were busy scrutinizing their new environment. Looking behind them, Light could see the outhouse growing smaller and a tiny glimmer in the distance he suspected was the lake they had appeared out of. Both evergreen and deciduous trees surrounded them. He could spot fresh grass underneath the snow. It must be Spring.

     L stood straight, suddenly. He leaned in and whispered into Light’s ears, “You know Light, I think I’m going to start upping the severity of the ‘gift’ every time I have to get you out of these situations. For my efforts, you know.”

     Light’s eyes widened, then narrowed into slits. He growled under his breath, “That wasn’t the deal, L! You can’t just change the deal whenever you’d like.”

     “On the contrary, Light, I could always tell Yagami-san right now…”

     Light’s nostrils flared, and his fists hooked into L’s jacket, about to throttle him, “You fucking dare-”

     “Yagami-san!” L called out playfully.

     Light hissed and let go of him. “L...” He gave a warning tone.

     Soichiro turned around, brow raised, “Yes, L?”

     L whispered quickly into Light’s ears, “Now, is the deal still on?” L then increased the pace of his walk to catch up with Soichiro and Watari, effectively leaving Light behind without letting him reply.

     “Yagami-san! I wanted to confess something to you!”

     Light gasped.

     “Oh? What is that?” His father replied.

     Light quickly raced to catch up with the three, before things could get any worse. He grabbed L’s shoulder and squeezed it - nails digging as deep, vindictively.

     “Me too dad! I was going to say, Quillish was saying we could buy new clothes in the city and well, L here was going to tattle on me. I wanted to get you a surprise, but he got jealous and was going to jokingly bug you about it. Tsk. Tsk. L. I was going to tell him… that him that as long as he keeps it a secret, I’d give him anything he wanted. So ignore him dad, it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

     L grinned mischievously, as if delighted he was caught in the act, and happier still to get compensation for it. Light knew better. This bastard. Light smiled and tried to keep the friendly best friend act. Soichiro chuckled.

     “Alright, alright. Shame on you, L. Trying to ruin a son’s surprise. I promise I will pretend I heard nothing.”

     Yeah. Shame on you, L. Light gave L his most murderous smile. L only seemed to get more gleeful. Watari chuckled. Light sarcastically promised himself to be a very dedicated Santa for when L got his ‘gift’.

     "Boys, boys. We’re nearly there. Look, you can see the city from here.” Watari pointed into the distance. He was right, there they could see rows and rows of illuminating street lamps. Light could see great big bridges standing over large rivers, tall rows of buildings close to each other without end, and an exceptional clock tower looming in the distance. Fog continued to obscure the view but the scenic landscape was impressive. Light felt in awe, he had never left Japan before… and to see something look so foreign and different was...amazing.

     “Doesn’t it remind you of home, L?” Watari beamed fondly.

     “Yes… it does, Wammy. I’ve been dazzled.” L looked contemplative.

     From what Light knew of Quillish Wammy, he was a famous inventor originating from England… England huh… Light couldn’t say precisely.. But from the pictures he had seen of England, he could say the city reminded him of London. The city of Mu, looks like London. What a strange thought.

     “The building on the outer edge is where we will be going.” Soichiro pointed at the olden looking court building, “We’re nearly there.”

     The group gazed upon the establishment, and slowly but surely, arrived.

     “Welcome, please enter room 523.” The clerk motioned. Soichiro and Watari nodded, leading Light and L further inwards. Light inhaled softly, it smelled like a courtroom too. He had been to many to study crime… He pondered the familiarity and unfamiliarity.

     What next?

     ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, naughty children get heart-attacks for christmas.


	7. Where Are My Manors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L get sorted by an official while making childish hand signs at each other. BB made a claim, surprise! L makes an even bigger claim - in which a fight breaks out.

...

_“I want to reach out and grab his hand and hold it to me, right over my heart, right where it aches the most. I don't know if doing that would heal me or make my heart break entirely, but either way this constant hungry waiting would be over.”_

_― Ally Condie, Matched_

 

...

...

...

 

   

     Light, his father, L and Watari all entered room 523 simultaneously. The older gentlemen had been correct to say that the establishment they were in resembled a courtroom… however, its proceedings did not go at all as Light had expected.

     Soichiro ushered them forward into the large empty room, towards the podium. There, on the podium - Light saw an impassive man sit; reading through some papers. Nobody else was in the room. The only thing he could hear in the silence were the shuffling of papers and quiet footsteps. Wood creaked - Watari had taken a seat in one of the front benches, Soichiro soon following suit. L shuffled to sit as well, however, Light held him by the arm to continue standing with him. He felt that L and Light were expected to continue to do so until the person of authority would address them. L didn’t think so - he kicked the air in boredom. Light rolled his eyes and rolled his shoulders back. It took another 5 minutes of polite standing before the man looked up from his papers.

     “You are Light Yagami and L Lawliet respectively, I presume? I must say it’s not everyday we get twin arrivals. Welcome, let us get you situated shall we?” The man ruffled through a few more papers before coughing.

     “Twin arrivals, you say… Pray tell more?” L perked up at this morsel of information. Light exhaled patiently.

     The man raised a brow at L, “Yes, most people arrive individually, from different embryo’s. You two came from the same.”

     “Embryo… the dark mass in the place of white?” L pressed further.

     “The Weightless White.” The man corrected.

     “Are we brothers then… in this place?” L continued. Light made a noise of disgust at the insinuation. Watari smiled slightly; he thought Light would have made an interesting addition to the kids at Wammy’s. Watari couldn’t help but chuckle… oh how _that_ would have gone.

     The man held back a muffled chortle, “Oh gods, no. It’s just what it’s called. You are in no way related to the other, it is just a portal. It’s just rare to have people use the same one, the embryo’s are spaced extensively apart.” The man waved his hand, trying to dismiss the train of conversation, “We are veering from proceedings, however. Let us get back on track.”

     “Of course.” Light answered this time, trying to shut L up. L inquisitively peered at him, wondering why Light wouldn’t like to know more. Light glared at him. An unsaid conversation ensued purely from their expressions.

 

      _Back off, L, you can find out more later._ Light discreetly flicked his finger.

      _Not the same information you’ll get from a person of authority. Have you no sense of curiosity?_ L motioned both his hands at the man, innocently.

      _Have you no sense of dignity? We are in a proceeding, not a lecture._ Light grit his teeth and pointed at the podium.

      _Oh, I’m totally respectable. An inquiring mind doesn’t diminish that, rather… accentuates it._ L gave him bedroom eyes.

      _I swear to god, L. He just admitted you were deviating from protocol. Just shut up, and let me handle this._ Light brushed his hair back and smiled his most disarming smile at the man at the podium - luckily the man was reviewing his papers again.

 

     “Thank you for taking your time to our questions, sir. I greatly appreciate the effort, and we will be glad to take our questions to when they are more appropriate.”

     “It is of no problem at all, Light Yagami. It’s quite the public knowledge. We’ve all experienced it, but I digress. Let us move on.” The man motioned to L. L nibbled his thumbnail. “There’s been a request put in by one that goes by the name of ‘Beyond Birthday’ for you to move in with him. It says here that mentioned he was meant to be your significant other and that you have had an intimate relationship with him. That you’d probably deny it at first, since you had a petty fight, but would forgive him and that moving in would be the next best move. It was his job to take care of you and your work had you died.”

     Light was shocked at the mouthful that was just said. What the hell? L’s eyes had enlarged to the size of great discs, he too was appalled. The audience too held a surprised reaction. Watari palmed his mouth, while Soichiro didn’t seem to enjoy hearing about L’s ‘love life’.

     “...Beyond Birthday… I’m… sorry sir, I’m afraid I will have to reject the proposition.“ L murmured quietly.

     “Oh is that so? He said you would say that, the offer will continue to be open if you decide to change your mind…”

     “No, no, I think I will have to reject this completely and definitely. I have no such intention of… being such, and more so - I deny anything that he has stated. It is not all true. We are not at all as close as he describes… Further, I have _someone else_ in mind if we are to discuss… living situations.” L glanced at Light from the corner his eyes.

     Light was flabbergasted. Double what the hell? Oh no, he couldn’t mean… the ‘deal’. No, no way. No way he was going to let L just get away with whatever the hell he wants to do. Light should have a choice as well, even if he did want or didn’t want to live with the insufferable man. It didn’t matter what he decided. However, at least then, it’d be by his own will! He wasn’t about to let L take that away from him.

     Deciding on his plan of action, Light began sweetly, “Yes, as a matter of fact... if that offer is still open, I would like to take it. Please let Beyond Birthday know that Light Yagami would like to take L’s place in the offer.” He gave pause, waiting for the man on the podium to take in this information. “I’m sure he would not disagree, as I too was tasked with taking care of L’s work after he had died. We are in the same boat. I believe… we would be pleasantly acquainted. I promise I will be a very good roommate.”

     L growled lowly, unhappy at Light’s unexpected move. Light continued beaming his patented cordial smile. Light was busy relishing L’s surprised face. It was priceless. Frame-worthy, even.

     L narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher Light intentions. _What the hell are you planning, Light…_ His obsidian eyes bore full force on Light. Light embraced it with pride.

     The man shuffled in his seat, flipping through what sounded like some more pages. No one could see what he was looking through. “I see…”He took a moment deliberating, “Well, fortunately, the request specifically states that he welcomes anything he is given… and I will count that as such. Your request is approved, Light Yagami.”

     L’s eyes widened, “No!” He blurted out unexpectedly. The man on the podium startled. Light was smirking like crazy. He appreciated that surprised, genuinely lost face on L so much. God, that taste of victory. It was too good. L’s glare intensified on Light for another second longer, before he turned to face the man on the podium.

     “It is not approved by me! Sir. I must request you rethink this.” L stated this in his commanding, timbre voice. Every now and then, L would glance at the smug serial killer to his right with a disapproving expression. Light shook his head, assured of his victory. There’s nothing you can do to change this… L… Admit it. It’s **my** win.

     The man on the podium raised his brow, “In what authority do you request this, L Lawliet? I can only approve this if you give me sufficient evidence.”

     L sighed disapprovingly again, begrudging Light for pulling this stupid stunt. If he was going to do this, well - L wasn’t going to pull any punches. L cleared his voice and coughed… Then, he began, “In **truth** , I will **confess** , it is not something I was going to say in front of Light Yagami’s **father** , however, since the situation calls for it… I will have to say and hope this remains a **secret between us** all. I apologize beforehand, because I know you didn’t intend to **disappoint your father**. I am outing us both. Sir, we are… _together_. Unless he intends to **break his promise** … I have every reason to request that Light Yagami stays with me.”

     …

     …

     …

     The room was excruciatingly silent as every person in the room gawked at the frog that was L that just told everyone he and Light were **gay**. Very, very **_gay_**. Gay enough to _live together_. So _gay_ that it made Soichiro Yagami think about every single time Light and L touched while in the Kira Taskforce in a whole new light. Every single fight that broke loose, every single hand on each other’s shoulder. They only ever touched _each other_ and nobody else. Blood rushed to both father and son’s cheeks simultaneously. Immediately, all hell broke loose.

 

     “L, you bast-”

     “Light! Why didn’t you tell me?”

     “Dad! I’m-”

     “Yes, _father_ \- I’m sorry we didn’t tell you until now.”

     “Ryuuzaki, how dare you do this to my son!”

     Light internally screamed. “Stop interrupting me!”

     “I should have known, why didn’t I realize this earlier!”

     “Dad - it’s not what you think!”

     “Father, I believe it is about time we get to know each other better.”

     “Ryuuzaki, say one more thing-” Soichiro Yagami threateningly got up from his seat.

 

     “ **Order, _order!_** ” The man on the podium stressed out. The gavel resounded twice before everyone re-organized themselves formally. Soichiro sat down and shook his head. Watari bemoaned the lack of popcorn. Light sighed and covered his face with his hand. L was joyfully smiling, index finger on his bottom lip.

     After ascertaining no more fights were about to break out, the man on the podium spoke in a more dominant tone, no longer forgiving of random outbursts. “You will not speak out of line. We will discuss matters fairly and my decision will be final. Neither of you have declared interest in staying back at the outhouse for people that haven’t arrived. Beyond Birthday has expressed interest in rooming with L Lawliet, which he refused because he wishes to room with Light Yagami. Light Yagami has expressed intent in rooming with Beyond Birthday, therefore it should be fair that all three of you live together. I repeat: this decision is final. If you have any more objections take it up with someone else. If you have any more questions, pester the library. I will be relaying this decision to the housing clerk, they will guide you on what to do next. Good day to you all.”

     The man on the podium banged his gavel twice more, and dismissed all of them out of the room.

     “ _Good job,_ L.” Light hissed sarcastically.

     “Yes, I must say… I’m quite impressed with myself.” L replied.

     “I need an explanation for this… Light.” Soichiro looked aged.

     “You all can have a nice discussion later… perhaps, when we go out to eat some food.” Watari was strangely in a good mood.

     “We have to go to the housing clerk first.” Light pressed, wanting to get some order in his life. It was a mess.

     “You have no idea what you’re getting into Light…” L shook his head, referring to Beyond Birthday, “You’ll thank me later.”

     “I can take care of myself, thank you.” Light huffed impatiently.

     “Yes, but I can take care of you, _better_.” L threw in unapologetically.

     “Enough!” Soichiro didn’t need to hear any of this.

     “I hear breathing is a good exercise to calm the nerves.” Watari hummed.

     All of them groaned and tried to reach the housing clerk as calm as they could publicly muster. They navigated the hallways of the building until the reached an area with a few people in line. They were all waiting for their turn in what appeared to be several counters that stretched far into the long room. A sign above them that said Housing and Residential told them they were in the right place. An educational poster lined the walls saying ‘Are you new here? Did you just get sorted? Well you’re in the right place! Our clerks will guide you into an appropriate home.’

     Watari and Soichiro sat down in some of the waiting benches while L and Light lined up miserably together in one of the shorter queues. The wait was unexpectedly short and the lined moved quickly. The two genii didn’t have anything to say to the other, still steaming from the events in the courtroom. Although L was pleased with himself, he was mostly irritable that they were going to be housing with Beyond Birthday still. This was going to get chaotic, and he was trying to find a way out of it as soon as possible. Light was similarly stewing in potential plots to find independence from the whole situation… not to mention he still wasn’t sure how to get around the whole ‘deal’ he made with L.

     The housing clerk perked up from her desk and greeted the two genii pleasantly, “Welcome to the city! L Lawliet and Light Yagami, was it? Here are your keys to your apartment. I hope you enjoy the stay!” She handed them a brochure with directions around the city, some sort of pass ticket, and two silver antique looking keys. “Use the pass anytime you would like for the bus, and food. You’ll have to trade it in later when you visit the Careers Office. Don’t lose it!”

     Careers office? What the hell? What is this place? Light furrowed his eyebrows, “Do we have to so immediately after this?” This was too much.

     “Oh no, not at all. Feel free to visit the office whenever you would find convenient. Some people are perfectly content without ever going… though it does severely restrict access to things. I recommend visiting it, I myself would find it boring to have nothing to do. But people survive, sometimes they rely on people who’ve previously arrived. Whatever floats your boat.”

     “I see….” People… who didn’t work? God. This place was as rotten as it was on earth. Light thanked the clerk who shouted for the next people in line. He moved out of the way quickly. No wonder the line had gone so fast.

     Light’s stomach growled embarrassingly. Food did sound nice. Watari’s offer looked more pleasant by the minute… however, he dreaded the ensuing conversation explaining his mythical ‘intimate relations’ with L. Fuck.

     Soichiro and Watari waved for them from the bench as soon as they were out of the queue and ushered them over.

     “Let us be off.” Watari smiled, “You both look tired, you’ll get a chance to rest soon, I promise.” The elderly gentleman bowed and lead them towards the exit of the building.

     “...Yes, that would be nice, Wammy. Thank you.”

     “Thank you for… guiding us all the way here, Quillish, Dad.”

     “It’s only right, son. I am your father after all…” Soichiro looked a little distant, most likely still thinking about his son’s relationship with another man. “Let us speak more… at breakfast.” They slowly walked out of the building, back into the the outside. It was misty still, and the floor west wet from rain and muddy slush of melted snow. The group headed towards a bus stop nearby in silence. The tapping of busy footsteps and the sound of cars were pleasant to hear… It looked just like a normal city.

     That just made it all the more jarring because… the city was  _not_  normal. Nothing was, and Light didn't believe it ever would be again.

     Welcome, to the city.

     ...

    

Happy Halloween everyone! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry boys, it's an apartment (i'm so punny, kill me)
> 
> Thank you for all kudos people! You know who you are! And thank you for the comment Bennie133!! You all encourage me to keep going!


	8. It'll be different this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L isn't as cheerful as he appears to be. His time in the weightless white have had a much more significant impact on how he sees things in this new world. The group head to breakfast, in which they're sorely interrupted by a certain someone L had hoped not to see this soon. L's perspective.

...

 

_“There are two kinds of guilt: the kind that drowns you until you’re useless, and the kind that fires your soul to purpose.”_

_― Sabaa Tahir, An Ember in the Ashes_

 

…

 

...

 

...

 

     Droplets of leftover rain spilled upon the streets from towering rooftops. Clouds filled every inch of grey sky. The mist had mostly dissipated by the time their transportation arrived. The group boarded the red double-decker bus in silence. The quiet rumble, hum and psshh of the vehicle was a comforting noise.

 

     A semblance of...normality.

 

     Light grasped the triangular handgrip above him as the bus lurched, taking a right turn. He focused on stabilizing himself and absentmindedly gazed out the window. At times, the turn of the bus would sway his body against a certain dead detective next to him. He held a wide range of emotions for the detective he had killed- and at the moment, frustration and confusion floated the closest to the top. The fabric of their coats would gently touch each other. Leaving him further distraught.

 

 _‘Why?_ ’ Light thought to himself. _‘For what reason? What was his goal in doing this?’_ The brunette closed his eyes...thinking hard, _‘I know he said he missed me and that he wanted to explore nothingness...together but… We aren’t in nothingness anymore. Telling my dad we’re in a relationship? We obviously aren’t. Why does he want to be with me so badly? Shouldn’t… L be more interested in maybe finding… the people who were actually part of his life before I killed them all?’_

 

     The two hadn’t gotten to discuss anything at all before their souls were hurled to too many places at once. This was the closest they had gotten to being able to rest without having to be recuperating from near freezing or navigating the usual social web of lies that often accompanied them.

 

     Light pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

 

     “...”

 

     L observed Light closely, his own individual clutch on the plastic handgrip above him tight. L too gazed upon the streets that looked so similar to London but knew was not. A wave of nostalgia hit him. L inhaled calmly, trying not to be carried away. He had to focus on the future. Not the past life he would never be able to experience again, nor that terrible day in November. No. He was here because… he had spent much too long mulling over every single circumstance he could have done differently with Light.

 

     He lost. That was for sure. Regardless of what circumstances landed Light in Mu… L knew in his heart, L was the loser of their great battle together.

 

**_Loser._**

 

     He chuckled softly. Beaten so thoroughly for once in his life... by Light of all people. In all honesty, he had purposely avoided the damn transporting embryo on purpose. Even after dying… he wasn’t ready to move on. He had thought about Light every passing moment as he strolled through the endless white. There were so many things he wanted to change. All he had the chance to do was dream about what he could have done better. The 'what ifs' of his past. Replaying endless memories and trying to seek different interpretations of them than before. Regrets. Hindsight. He had every second that passed to freely re-imagine every scenario as it could have been done.

     L sighed. It was hard to account for the passage of time as there was nothing material for him to count the turning of the sun…  The detective vaguely wondered if time had been as long as it felt it had been for him.

 

     “...Light, how much time passed between my death and yours?”

 

      Light peered at him from behind his arm. There was a momentary pause as Light tried to determine if he should tell L the truth. “...5 years.” He didn't ask why.

 

     L carefully studied Light's expression. He pursed his lips and pressed further. “...how about months?”

 

     Light shrugged nonchalant, “...2.”

 

     L nodded at his reply, and pressed even further. “Do you happen to know the days?”

 

     At this, Light narrowed his eyes. He didn’t want to admit to L that he kept exact count. Begrudgingly, he finally admitted, “...23 days.”

 

     “...Thank you, Light.” L smiled seeing Light forcibly maintaining a straight face. L resumed an absent gaze upon the view from the bus windows. He swayed in tandem with the bus, reveling in this new information.

 

     …

 

     5 years, 2 months… and 23 days.

 

     Essentially, half a _decade_.

 

     L hoped he had done enough thinking during then for him to take Light in a different direction this time.

 

     …

 

     “Light, L. We’re here.” Watari nudged the two from their stupor and tugged at them to get off the bus. Soichiro ushered them from the doorway before more people slowly followed their way out of the bus. Some others stayed. L chose to be one of the last people to get off.

 

     Half a decade. The thought repeated in his head.

 

     Half a decade worth of an eye boggling amount of do-over’s and fix-it’s that played through his mind. L didn’t want a repeat of his previous life. L wanted to do it differently this time. There were too many mistakes in his past life. What with A and B… Light.

 

     This time it was going to be different.

 

     He had a chance to redo things.

 

     The dead were alive.

 

     It was all going to be ok.

 

     L inhaled and reassured himself, clutching his chest instinctively.

 

     I’ll do it better this time.

 

     He and Light were going to redo this entire relationship. They were not enemies.

 

     “...L. Are you ok?” Light looked at the detective, concerned.

 

     “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” L smiled.

 

     He could see anger build up on Light’s face at L’s lie, “Well, If you say so.” Light turned away and followed after the two older gentlemen, “Don’t get left behind.” L was sorely reminded that Light was extremely good at reading people.

 

     “I won’t. Where are we?”

 

     “Jesus, you’re really out of it. The sign reads ‘Higgin’s Kafe and Breakfast’ if you had eyes.” The brunette pointed at the sign overhead them incredulously.

 

     “L, come sit down. This is where we’re having breakfast.” Watari reassured the confused detective.

 

     “My apologies...I was lost in thought.” L tucked himself into a metallic outdoor chair that Watari had pulled for him. He curled up into his usual position and stared at the menu. It was full of bright pictures of pastries. L nearly drooled, it had been _so_ damn long.

 

     “Wammy, tell me… how much…are we allowed to order?” L was unused to being restrained by regulations. His eyes continued to gaze at all the food that could potentially be before him.

 

     Watari chuckled. “I’m sorry L, you’ll have to only order a normal amount. Say 2-3 things.”

 

     L openly made a displeased expression, in which Light snorted. Soichiro noticed this exchange and opened his mouth, eager to pursue their previous line of conversation at the courtroom earlier.

 

     “Ryuuza- I mean L.” Soichiro coughed, “While we’re waiting for the waiter to arrive, I would like to know how long this has been going on with my son. I don’t know how to accept this. When did it start?”

 

     “Dad!” Light palmed the menu back down unto the table, unhappy with where the conversation was going. Watari waved aimlessly at the staff for a waiter to come over. L was glad for the quick support. L could hear the approaching footsteps behind him, and he sighed in relief.

 

     “Welcome, gentlemen. What can I order for you today?” A dark timbre voice hummed behind L, almost saccharine. Something nudged him about the voice but he brushed it off.

 

     “I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone the conversation Yagami-san. The waiter is here.”

 

     Soichiro looked shocked. Almost offended. L tilted his head curiously, he didn’t expect the postponement of his answer to have been so abhorrent to the man.

 

     “I’m sorry if I offended you Yagami-san, I promise I’ll answer your questions another time. I am still slightly tired after all.”

 

     L then noticed Soichiro wasn’t really staring at him… rather, above him. L found this odd. He looked at Light for an explanation for the man’s behaviour but found Light also in shocked expression, staring at the space above his head. L frowned, unsure what to make of it. L turned to look at Watari, who was wearing a concerned, wary expression. What in the world was going on?

 

     “New arrivals, hmmm?” A dark chuckle resounded behind him. L narrowed his eyes, the nudging feeling about the voice egging him once again. He turned around.

 

     L’s dark charcoal eyes widened as he met burgundy ones.

 

     “ **B.** ”

 

     BB’s lips curled sadistically, “You’ll like it here, I promise.”

 

     L immediately stood up, on edge. The table and chair rattled from the sudden movement. He didn’t like having his back turned to the murderous successor of his. Several heads turned around to look at the commotion. BB continued to keep a calm and pleasant stance. Beyond smiled innocently.

 

     “No need to be so surprised dear Lawli-pop. I hope you received my invitation.”

 

     L hissed.

 

     “Lawli-pop??” Light choked on himself on whoever dared to call L such a name.

 

     “L. What… Is this your twin?” Soichiro gasped at the sight of the two raven haired men now facing each other off in a breakfast. He wondered if L’s twin had died before him… having arrived here.

 

     Watari immediately reacted and said, “He is no such thing.”

 

     Beyond only seemed to grin wider, he raised his hands next to his head innocently. As if saying he meant no harm. L didn’t believe it one bit. He prepared to leave. Not that that would help, since the three of them were all going to live together anyway… but at least then the situation would be in a more controlled environment instead of getting Light’s father involved into this whole mess.

 

     “Is everything ok?” Another employee started pacing towards them, wanting to make sure everything was alright. L glared at BB before eyeing the other staff member.

 

     There… another familiar face he didn’t expect to see came up to greet him. She had long dark hair and a sharp intelligent gaze. A former FBI agent who used to work with him on the LABB case. She was here as well… and… working with Beyond Birthday???

 

     “What…”

 

     “...BB? What is going on?” Naomi Misora’s eyes widened at the party before her. “L… you died?” Her shock was apparent. Her gaze shifted across the table, and landed on something that seemed to bring rage unto her usually calm demeanor. “... **_you_** _!_ ”

 

     L followed her venomous line of sight: it landed on Light.

 

     Light appeared _mortified._

 

     L tried to piece the pieces together.

 

     Raye Penber’s…death

 

     Naomi’s mysterious disappearance… why? She wasn’t related unless she...

 

     Oh...

 

_Shit._

 

     Instinctively L tried to block Naomi’s view of Light before a fight broke out. L didn’t know how Naomi knew….or what had occurred between her and Light. But, he knew she knew from the look of recognition in her eyes.

 

     Soichiro barked, “What in god’s name is going on?” He was obviously confused as to why this woman was glaring daggers at Light.

 

     “Naomi Misora… it’s not what you think.”

 

     “L! This person is-” She was about to say Light was Kira!

 

     Reflexively, L jerked forward and covered her mouth with his hands. Naomi couldn’t say anything. This would ruin everything. L had plans for Light, and Light would be gone faster than he would be able to catch him if his father found out Light was Kira. L couldn’t let that happen. Not now. Not later.

 

     Beyond curiously eyed L and Naomi’s intimate interaction.

 

     “Hey, hey, _hey,_ _Lawli-pop_ …. Don’t ignore me.” Beyond screeched darkly. “I’m sooooooooo much, much, _much_ _more_ fun than her….”

 

     L groaned, nearly forgetting he had to deal with BB as well. At this rate...it didn’t look like L was getting his pastries anytime soon. BB continued to chuckled as L pushed Naomi forward, hoping she would hear reason. He also hoped BB wouldn’t leave a chaotic mess of the table he just left behind. Beyond didn’t know who Light was… so he felt it was best to deal with the immediate crisis first.

 

     "Wammy, please don't let Beyond out of your sight." L quickly blurted before dragging Naomi away. He didn't get a chance to hear a reply.

 

     Naomi.

 

     “Do not speak a word.” L demanded in hushed whisper, “I will explain everything later.”

 

     She fought back angrily, determined to let L know she wasn’t going down without a fight. Kira killed her fiance and then her! No.

 

     She whipped L’s hand away and then pointed her finger at his face, “ **No. YOU listen.** ”

 

     L grimaced and backed a step away. The crowd began to murmur and gossip. All eyes on them.

 

      _Well then..._

 

     ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a new chapter out!! Woot! Punches and congratulates myself. Thanks so much for the support!
> 
> I hope you like this new chapter :) Things start picking up in pace as different goals begin to collide. L is finding it increasingly hard to keep things to plan.
> 
> Let me know what you like, what you didn't like! If there was anything confusing! I always appreciate the comments. <3


End file.
